


Morning Routine

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Castiel, Genderbend, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3





	Morning Routine

Their morning routine was simple.

"Deanna. Deanna, get up, we’re going to be late."

“‘s a saturday, Cas let me sleep in.” Dean groaned, grabbing her girlfriend and dragging her down from her sitting position and into her chest.

"It was saturday  _yesterday,_ Deanna, we’ve got to get to church-“

"Fuck God." Deanna declared, nuzzling into Cas’s neck. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries and all kinds of good things underneath the artificial scent of perfume.

"Deanna." Cas said, clearly exasperated. 

"What’s in it for me?" Dean said, frowning sleepily. 

"I’ll let you use that new toy, you know the-"

“‘m wake!” Deanna said, jolting upright. Cas almost fell of the bed, shaking with laughter as she watched Deanna change clothes faster than she’d thought was possible.

Deanna disappeared into the bathroom, and Cas stood in the doorway to watch her. Deanna threw her a wink as she gargled, grinning a little bit. 

"Also, no plaid."

Dean spat out the mouthwash, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek as she ran back out to change.

It wasn’t until the car that Deanna had fully registered what just happened. 

"Is this why you’ve been saying no to it?" Deanna asked incredulously, throwing Cas a wide eyed glance.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get you to do anything?" Cas grinned as she spoke, and Deanna laughed because yes.

Her girlfriend was  _awesome._


End file.
